


100K Kisses

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, idolverse, markhyuck, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Where the members bet amongst themselves and the one that successfully kisses Mark wins $100,000.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 550





	100K Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For @markhyuckarchives on twt and everyone who just loves these two cuties. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Inspo from this video [edit](https://twitter.com/nctmarkarchive/status/1197173206634811393?s=21)
> 
> And of course, thank you to Isis for betaing this piece too!

Mark knew that something was up when Johnny, of all people, tried to give him a kiss on the cheek the moment he showed up in the kitchen. 

Shoving the older boy back, Mark exclaimed loudly, “Bro, what the hell?” 

“What? I can’t give my favorite little bro some lovely smooches?” Johnny laughed, mirth filling in his eyes. 

“That’s gross, Johnny.” Mark told him as he passed by, hands reaching for the cereal box that Johnny already had out. “Don’t be like the kiddos doing that stuff.” 

As those words left his mouth, he heard Donghyuck’s muffled voice ring out throughout the dorms, “What you say Markie? I heard my name!”

Rolling his eyes, he shouted back, “Nothing!”

“It’s definitely something!” Donghyuck retorted, his voice becoming clearer as he left his shared room with Johnny. Skipping into the kitchen, he snatched the bowl of cereal right out of Mark’s hands, nearly spilling the milk onto the floor. “You making fun of me?”

“I literally didn’t even say anything about you.” Mark sighed, watching in defeat as Donghyuck began to eat away at his cereal with Johnny laughing in the background. 

Pointing the spoon at him accusingly, Donghyuck said, “Then you must have said something about me indirectly.” Turning over to Johnny for backup, Donghyuck asked, “Isn’t that right, Hyung?”

“I did nothing and I’m being attacked so early in the morning.” Mark groaned. Running a hand through his messy bed hair, he whined, “I just wanted some cereal, is that too much to ask?”

“It is my job to attack you on the daily, Markie.” 

“Well, damage is done, now move so that I get another bowl for myself.” Pushing the younger boy to the side, Mark began pouring his beloved cereal into another bowl. 

As he tried to open the fridge to grab the almond milk, Mark caught Donghyuck’s looming figure out of the corner of the eye. With the almond milk just a centimeter away from his grasp, he saw Donghyuck move. Quick on his feet, Mark immediately reached out to stop the boy from slamming into him, his plump lips barely grazing his cheek. 

“Oh ma gawd! Lee Donghyuck, w-what the hell?” Mark managed to stutter out, his heart racing in his chest. 

He watched as the younger boy jutted his bottom lip out, pouting as he said, “Aw, no kisses?”

Face flushing red, Mark shook his head, his heart continuing to pump loudly. Avoiding Donghyuck’s puppy eyes, he threw a confused look over at Johnny. “No, what is wrong with you two this morning?”

Johnny just continued laughing while Donghyuck began to climb up on him, wrapping himself all around Mark as if he was Mark’s own personal koala. The boy tried to nuzzle his face into the crevices of Mark’s neck, but the closer he got, the more Mark leaned farther away. Placing his hands on the lower spot of Donghyuck’s back, Mark tried to keep him from falling but at the same time pushing him away. 

“Seriously, Donghyuck, stop,” Mark whined. 

“I just want to give you some of my love and affection, Markie.”

“Well, I’ll take a raincheck.” 

“No rainchecks allowed.”

As he and Donghyuck continued to banter back and forth, some of the older members started to file into the kitchen upon hearing all the ruckus that the younger members were creating so early in the morning. 

With words of complaints on the tip of his tongue, Doyoung was ready to voice his annoyance for being woken up at such an early time. But as he caught sight of Mark’s current compromised position, an idea began to form in his mind. Approaching the two younger members with caution, he motioned for Johnny to keep quiet. 

Seeing that Mark was occupied with an armful of Donghyuck, Doyoung knew that this was his chance. The moment he was within reach, Doyoung made his move. Diving towards Mark with his lips puckered out, ready for a smooch, Doyoung could feel victory in his hands. There was no way that Mark could avoid it. 

But Mark did. 

As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Mark whipped around at the last second with Donghyuck still in his arms, and dodged Doyoung’s kiss. “Hyung, not you too!” 

Within his arms, Donghyuck let out a cry, “Doyoung! You cheater! Jaehyun, Doyoung is being a cheater!” 

Raising his hands up in defeat, Doyoung gave Mark a rather unapologetic look as he said, “Sorry.” Then turning to face Donghyuck, he scoffed. “I did not cheat, you little brat. It’s called taking advantage of the situation.” 

“What are you all even talking about?” Mark asked, confused beyond belief. Tugging Donghyuck’s grabby hands away from his neck, Mark pushed the boy back. “Why are you all attacking me today? Don’t you have another victim to pursue?”

“Nope!” Donghyuck told him, a mischievous smile on his face. “You’re the star of the day, Markie.”

“Alright, baby, what’s the deal?” Jaehyun called out to Donghyuck as he came into the room, voice deep with sleep. 

At the sight of one of his favorite hyungs, Donghyuck immediately detached himself from Mark and rushed to Jaehyun’s side. In full puppy eyes and pouting mode, he whined, “Doyoung’s cheating!”

“I did not, you little brat!” Doyoung argued. 

.

The next time that someone tried to kiss him was when they all gathered in the living room, ready to leave for practice. Mark was one of the first to be all set to go as he bent down to slip on his shoes. 

Coming up from behind, he heard Yuta calling out for him. “Ya, Mark.”

“Yeah, hyung?” He asked, finishing the loop to his left shoe. Moving onto the right sneaker, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion when Yuta didn’t say anything back. “Hyung?”

As he finished tying his shoes, Mark stood back up, ready to repeat his question again towards Yuta only to find the said man way up into his personal space. This wasn’t uncommon, but it took Mark completely by surprise. “Woah, hyung, personal space.”

“I love you, Mark,” Yuta smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, a stunned laugh leaving his lips, Mark merely nodded. “Yeah, I love you too, Yuta.”

And then, the next thing he knew, YUTA was for real up in his personal space. Upon hearing the sound of smacking lips, Mark could only groan as he finally figured out what was going on. Giving Yuta a hard shove on his shoulder, Mark made a quick escape. Distancing himself as far as he could from Yuta, Mark cried out, “This isn’t funny anymore, guys! Cut it out!”

“Aw, we just love you so much Markie.” Yuta called out after him, his loud boisterous laugh echoing throughout their dorms. 

“Can’t you guys give some of that love to someone else?” 

“Nope, you deserve it all,” Yuta sung back. 

.

Just as he was expecting, the rest of the day was as eventful as the morning. No matter where he went or who he was with, they all had the same goal it seemed like, to give him a kiss. 

During practice, both Taeyong and Jungwoo tried to gang up on him during their water break. They had him cornered in the back of the room, ready to give him kisses but he lucked out at the last second when their dance instructor had called everyone back to their spots. 

Even Hendery and Yangyang popped in during the practice to try and give Mark a kiss too. 

Donghyuck had given it a second attempt when he had persuaded Taeil to trade spots with him in the car on the way back from practice. The younger boy had swooped in for the kill the moment Mark sat down beside him in the back. But used to his antics, Mark dodged his lips rather easily. This left a heavily sulking Donghyuck for the rest of the car ride home while everyone else in the car laughed at his misfortune. 

Even the Dream kids tried their best in ambushing him at the dorms with a surprise visit. 

When Mark opened the door to his room, he was not expecting anyone to be in it since all of the members had left to go to practice together. So he was shocked to say the least when he saw five pairs of eyes staring back at him. The moment they all surged forward, fighting and tripping over each other in their haste to get to him, Mark knew that they were all in on whatever game that the others had managed to set up. 

Dodging every single of their advances, Mark scrambled for the safety of his bed. Voice muffled in the comfort of his own pillows, blanket over his head, he shouted, “Hey! Everyone! Stop!”

But the kids don’t listen to him at all, they never did anyways. 

The next thing he knew, there were six boys jumping on top of him, pushing and shoving each other, trying to plant a kiss on his cheeks. 

“We love you Mark!” Jaemin shouted, hands gripping tight on the blanket that was Mark’s only protection. “Let us show how much we love you.”

“No!” Mark fought back, attempting to shove all of the kids off the bed but it was futile because it was six against one for crying out loud. 

At some point, Chenle and Jisung had long given up as they sat on the floor, out of breath from the tug of war. Grasping their stomachs in pain from laughing so hard, they watched as the older ones continued to wrestle on with Mark. But not soon after they had called quits though, Donghyuck sat down on the ground beside them, equally out of breath. 

Seeing that Donghyuck had given up on the fight, Mark hastily called out to him for help. “Yah, Lee Donghyuck, help me!”

“Sorry, Mark. Every man is by himself today.” 

“What the fuck? I save your ass a billion times from Doyoung hyung.” 

“Hey, the younger kids are still here,” Jaemin warned as he pointed over to where Chenle and Jisung were sitting, to which they both chorused back with, “We’re not that young!”

“You’re still babies in our eyes!”

The younger boys continued to banter back and forth with Jaemin while Renjun and Jeno continued to tug on Mark relentlessly. Thankfully, a call from Taeyong telling them to come out for dinner made them all freeze. Within seconds, the two boys that were on top of him on the bed scrambled off as they rushed out of the door with the rest of the kids. 

Taking a tentative peek from under his covers to make sure that the coast was clear, Mark saw that Donghyuck was the only one left in the room. Still, being extremely conscious, he threw the covers up over his head again, and shouted, “Don’t think that you can catch me off guard, now that it’s only you, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck only huffed out a snort, “If that’s the case, you hiding under your covers isn’t any help, Mark. You know that.” 

“Are you so sure about that?” Mark taunted, his voice muffled by the covers that he hid under. “I think I fared pretty well against you and kids earlier. You guys haven’t been successful yet, have you? Not a single one of you guys have been successful in giving me a kiss.” 

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I was you, Mark Lee.” 

At the tone of Donghyuck’s voice, Mark daringly took another peek from his covers. To his surprise, Donghyuck was sitting right at the edge of his bed, hands on each side of his head, peering down at him. Mark’s breathing practically stops at how close the younger boy’s face was to his and his mind went completely blank. 

Donghyuck was so close that he could feel the boy’s warm breath fanned against his lips, making his heart spike with each puff that touched his lips. From this angle, Mark could count every single one of Donghyuck’s eyelashes as he stared back into those warm, golden brown eyes of his. The corner of Donghyuck’s lips turn upwards by a little as they stared at each other in silence. 

This little movement caught Mark’s attention almost immediately as he couldn't help but glance the boy’s rosy lips. He gulped as Donghyuck ran his tongue over his bottom lip to wet his lips. Mark could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tried his hardest to look elsewhere but he couldn't find it within himself to look away. And unconsciously, Mark began to lean forward. 

Donghyuck met him halfway. As their lips touched, Mark could feel Donghyuck’s smile into the kiss and that made his heart race even faster than before. 

Tentatively, Mark made the first move as he began to move his lips slowly. But as Donghyuck responded to this, he threw all his thoughts out the window and began to really kiss him. Hands finding themselves tangled in Donghyuck’s soft locks, he pulled Donghyuck down closer to him until they were chest to chest. 

He wasn’t sure how his first kiss would have felt but he knew that he wouldn’t have wanted to experience it with anyone else. It started with the hammering of his heart in his chest, asking to burst out from all the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. Then, slowly, it became in the warmth of the sun, that is literally Donghyuck himself, enveloping him whole. When Donghyuck moved to cup his face in his hands, it sent fire to the very depth of his soul, burning in a way that made him feel so  _ alive.  _

As the two of them began to feel out of breath, unfortunately, they pulled apart. The lost of Donghyuck’s warm lips on his almost had Mark whining out loud but the look within Donghyuck’s eyes stopped him. The intensity of the stare that Donghyuck gave him made him turn into a complete mush because Donghyuck was staring at him as if he was the center of his entire world. 

But he was not the only one feeling that way because Mark found the smile on Donghyuck’s lips so endearing. Donghyuck looked so ethereal at that moment, with his slightly messy hair and plumped lips. Mark thought that Donghyuck was the most beautiful person in the whole universe. 

Mark opened his mouth to voice this, but his words were swallowed down as Taeyong called out for the two of them. “Ya! Mark, Hyuck, dinner is ready! Don’t blame me if there’s no food left!”

Donghyuck was the first to break the eye contact they shared as he stood up from the bed. He shouted out, “We’re coming, hyung!” After he said this, Donghyuck tugged on Mark’s cover. “Come on, let’s go, Markie, before the kids eat everything. You know Jisung is practically a food vacuum.”

Mark was shocked to say the least at how fast Donghyuck was able to recompose himself. He on the other hand, was struggling to calm down his fast heartbeat and return back to earth after what he had just experienced. 

As if Donghyuck could sense his internal struggle, he grasped onto Mark’s hand and pulled him up until he was on his feet. Then he took a step closer to him, hands wrapped around his neck. With their forehead resting against each other, Donghyuck whispered, “I’m not sure if this will ease your heart at all or make you feel any better, but I’ve liked you for a very long time Mark Lee. I’ve been wanting to kiss those pretty lips of yours long before the rest of the members made that silly bet.”

Releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Mark laughed. Eyes twinkling, he replied, “Oh, good. Because the feelings are mutual.” 

“Now, can we kiss again? I don’t really care about dinner, honestly.” 

“Same. And if Jisung does end up eating everything, I’ll take you out for dinner.” Mark promised before he leaned in for a second time for a kiss.

Right at the second that their lips touched, they heard someone stumble into the room, calling out for them. But they didn’t pay any attention as they continued on with what they were doing. They didn’t break apart, not even when the newcomer, grumbled out, “Oh man. Of course, Donghyuck freaking won!”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/snapchattingnct/status/1171284194196111360?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/snapchattingnct)


End file.
